Our Hybrid
by LoveMpregGirl2014
Summary: Two fiery hot head's as mate's what is Emmett going to do with them he and his wife Rose deal with a teenage vampire/wolf Jacob Black when they find out Jacob's their mate. Who changed Jacob and why now Emmett has to deal with two loves who argue like cats and dogs. How does the pack deal with the new Jacob? Will Jacob and Rose get along for Em.
1. Chapter 1

Our Hybrid

Chapter One

 **Rose and Emmett were out hunting when the smell of blood hit their nose's. Emmett growled softly and Rose said ''Em'' Emmett growled ''there's something about the smell.'' Rose chased after her huge husband when he took off towards the smell. Emmett looked at the light brown teen with long black hair that was on the ground. Emmett squatted down and moved the boy's hair to the side and saw vampire bite marks on the teen's neck. He smelled like a wolf Rose muttered ''he's just a child'' the teen whimpered softly Rose said ''he's changing we better get him to Carlisle and fast.'' The boy mumbled ''kill me'' in his sleep Emmett picked him up bridal style and said ''let's go'' Rose said ''Emmett'' Emmett took off Rose frowned but ran to catch up with her husband. All that went through Emmett's mind was ''protect mate protect.''**

 **Bella hummed softly she was leaning against her vampire husband enjoying the sunshine her she held his sparkling hand watching the glittering skin. The family was relaxing when Emmett kicked the door in he said ''Carlisle help'' Edward heard ''protect mate'' he looked and saw Jacob Black in his adopted brother's arms and Bella gasped ''Jacob!'' she got up and rushed over and Emmett hissed and growled. Rose stood in front of the big vampire and the human even if she hated Bella she couldn't let him hurt her. She reached over and touched his cheek and muttered ''don't Em'' Emmett calmed down and Carlisle said ''take him to the infirmary'' Emmett nodded and ran off. Rose said ''we were hunting and smelled blood Emmett rushed towards the smell and we found him he's been bitten by a vampire we don't know who or why Emmett's acting strangely.'' Edward said ''I heard protect mate over and over in his head just like when he protects Rose.'' Rose frowned and Carlisle rushed upstairs when there was a scream a painful scream. Rose rushed up to out of instant she growled ''stay away'' when Bella came to she slammed the door shut. Bella's lip trembled she whimpered ''Jake.''**

 **Emmett watched Rose dip the wash cloth in cold water and put it to the still boy's head. Emmett was standing close by he didn't know what was going on but he wasn't going to leave Jake and Rose's sides he was watching them closely he heard nothing but Jacob's heartbeat and water hitting water. Rose said ''Emmett'' Emmett took his eyes off of Jacob and looked at his wife the blond said ''what are you feeling'' Emmett said ''I feel like he's my mate just as you are I don't know why but when I saw him in the woods something screamed MINE in my head I am sorry.'' Rose looked at the teen and said ''I feel protective of him too he smells like a mutt but I can stand his smell'' she would have never been this close to a wolf before now. Emmett and Rose both looked up when Carlisle walked in. He said ''what is happening explain it to me'' Emmett told him and Carlisle muttered ''it sounds like he's both of yours mate I have never ever heard of this before or seen it.'' Jacob's eyes fluttered and then his eyes opened they were met with brown red eyes.**

 **The newborn bolted up and looked at Emmett then Rose he stared and muttered ''Blondie'' confused at why he was there and why he wanted to be held by the huge Cullen. Emmett said ''hey pup'' Jacob stared at him Emmett walked over and put his hand on Jacob's cheek and Jacob hummed without knowing it and he grabbed Emmett's hand and rubbed his cheek against it. He was still warm Jacob's eyes were red they changed back and Jacob turned red and pulled away and muttered ''sorry'' he slid away from the huge vampire. He looked at the Doc and said ''what's going on why am I here Carlisle'' Carlisle said ''you were bitten Jacob and Rosalie and Emmett found you'' Jacob said ''I'm dead!'' Carlisle said ''no your still warm and you have a heartbeat.'' Jacob sighed in relief and said ''so I'm not a bloodsucker'' Carlisle said ''your both Jacob you're a vampire wolf hybrid.'' Carlisle watched the teen change into a wolf and jumped out the window running as fast as he could. Emmett stood and ran after him and Rose said ''Emmett'' Emmett stopped and said ''I will find him ok deal with his pack'' Rose frowned and said ''I hate the mutts why can't you do it and I'll find Jacob'' Emmett said ''I will bring him back Rose you have to do what's best for Jacob and right now that's getting along with his family he's our mate'' Rose growled but nodded and Emmett pecked her lips and rushed out the busted glass window. Carlisle said ''well are you ready because they should be downstairs'' Rose sighed and muttered ''as ready as I'll ever be'' following her adopted father.**

 **Sam Billy and the pack were downstairs trying not to phase when they heard their brother was upstairs hurt because a vampire attack. They watched the doctor and the blond bitch leech walk down the stairs. Sam said ''we want to see Jacob'' the blond growled Edward said ''Rose'' Rose growled and said ''he's not upstairs he ran off Emmett's going after him to find him and bring him back.'' Billy said ''what happened to my son'' Carlisle said ''from what I gather he was attacked by an unknown vampire and was bitten he's still a wolf but he's part vampire also.'' The pack growled and Billy said ''is he the same…'' Carlisle nodded and said ''he freaked out when I told him he was a hybrid there has never been one before so'' Bella said ''is he ok'' Rose growled and said ''he's fine.'' The pack looked at the blond staring daggers into Bella Sam said ''is there something else you leeches want to tell us.'' Carlisle sighed and said ''it seems Jacob is both Rosalie's and Emmett's second mate'' the pack growled.**

 **Emmett followed Jacob's scent it lead him to the cliff's he looked at the teen standing on the edge. Emmett stopped and said ''Jacob'' Jacob muttered ''I can't jump because of you I can't hurt you or Blondie I want to but…'' He tried to step off but something inside him stopped him telling him it would hurt Emmett and Rose. He felt big arms wrap around him he had never cried before but tears came down he muttered ''what if my family hates me? what if they kick me out? what am I going to do?'' Emmett said ''you will stay with us until your family comes to their sense's'' he turned the teen around and pulled him to his chest and the teen sobbed harder Emmett said ''don't cry you're going to be just fine pup just fine I won't let anything or one hurt you.'' Jacob looked up at him turned bright red and said ''I don't need to be protected.'' He moved away from Emmett and Emmett smirked and said ''alright then'' and walked away and Jacob looked and crossed his arms and huffed and ran up to his side and followed him and thought ''at least I'm stuck with two hot mates'' he sighed. Emmett wrapped a big arm around Jacob kissing his head and Jacob turned red and mumbled ''stop it I'm not a little kid'' Emmett rolled his eyes and said ''I like to be close to you'' Jacob looked up at him and his eyes turned red and he snuggled into Emmett's side. Emmett said ''I like your vampire side better'' Jacob growled ''shut it'' Emmett looked and Jacob's eyes were normal but he kept holding onto Emmett and stayed in his side Emmett grinned like a Chester cat.**

 **Rosalie heard them coming and she walked outside onto the porch and waited Jacob looked at her and started to pull away from Emmett and Emmett said ''she's not going to be pissed pup.'' Jacob said ''but she's always pissed'' Emmett chuckled and shook his head and Rose said ''I heard that.'' Jacob looked and the blond was smirking with her arms crossed Jacob said ''is she smiling'' Emmett said ''that's what she looks like smiling.'' Jacob said ''oh'' and Rose walked over and she put her hand to his cheek and said ''are you ok now'' Jacob blushed and muttered ''yeah I'm good'' he wasn't used to the blond smiling and touching him yet. Rose felt his nervousness and said ''s…'' Jacob held onto her hand and kept her hand on his face and muttered ''I want to try to like you too'' and Rose would have blushed if she was human. She yanked her hand back and nodded and looked away Emmett smirked and Jacob pouted and said ''what the hell Blondie I was trying to get used to you then you pull that!'' Rose said ''stop being so pup like it's annoying!'' Jacob growled and Rose growled back and both huffed and turned away from each other and crossed their arms and said ''Bitch'' ''Mutt.''**

 **Inside the two families watched Emmett try to talk to both of his mates both of them smirked Billy sighed he said ''I guess it's true then.'' Emmett whined ''you guys come on don't be like that to each other'' Rose and Jacob turned to look at him and pointed at each other ''he started it'' ''she started it'' they both growled ''Emmett!'' they started pulling him and Jacob said ''I want to take him to talk to him'' Rose growled ''he's my husband I want to talk to him'' Jacob yelled ''he's my mate'' Rose growled ''news flash he's my mate also'' Emmett groaned ''can't we all just get along.'' Both yelled ''NO!''**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Jacob held onto Emmett's hand Rose sat on the opposite side of Emmett holding his other hand Emmett sat in the middle of the two he looked at his family and mouthed ''help me.'' Carlisle said ''Jacob your father's here to see you'' Jacob looked at his dad unsure of what to do. Billy looked at his son and said ''are you just going to sit there or are you waiting for me to stand up and walk over to you.'' Jacob stood up and Billy opened his arms and Jacob ran over at lightning speed and hugged him tightly and Billy grunted ''too tight Jake too tight!'' Jacob let go turning red and Billy took a deep breath and said ''little less squeezing son'' Jacob hugged him a little less tightly and Billy ran his fingers through Jacob's long hair and muttered ''I'm glad your alive son I really am.'' Jacob mumbled ''I'm a freak daddy'' Billy kissed his head and Rose mumbled ''you already were a freak.'' Jacob growled and stood up and his eyes turned red and Rose smirked and said ''aw is the newborn out to play'' Jacob growled and went at her and Emmett caught him and said ''whoa babe calm down Rose stop pissing him off please!'' Rose huffed. Emmett said ''are you good pup'' Jacob hummed sniffing him and nuzzling his head into Emmett's chest.**

 **Carlisle said ''wait a minute does this happen every time Jacob gets upset'' Emmett said ''his personality changes into a newborn vampire and when he's not angry he's normal Jacob'' Carlisle said ''interesting.'' He looked at Jacob nuzzling Emmett's chest and said ''I would like to run some test's on him later on.'' Jacob's eyes changed back to normal he looked up at Emmett and blushed bright red and Emmett said ''you ok'' Jacob nodded Emmett kissed his head and Jacob kissed his cheek and pulled away from the bigger vampire. Sam said ''is he dangerous can he come home'' Carlisle said ''do you hunger for blood Jacob'' Jacob stared at him and said ''um no not really I don't think I do'' Rose said ''even if he did he's not going back to the Reservation.'' Jacob said ''but I want to go home with my dad'' Carlisle said ''Jacob I wouldn't recommend that son what if you changed into your newborn side when you get upset I know that you don't want to hurt anyone.'' Jacob looked at Sam and said ''Sam'' Sam said ''Jake if you can't control your newborn side I can't let the human's on the Rez get hurt because I love you your my brother but I can't allow you on the Rez until you can handle your newborn personality I'm sorry.'' Jasper could feel the teen's heartbreaking he held onto his chest and Alice said ''Jasper'' Jasper grunted ''I'm ok.'' Jacob turned and ran off to the room he was in before. He locked the door and sniffled Seth whined ''Jake'' Paul said ''it's going to be ok Seth'' he held onto his mate and Seth grabbed his hand nodding. Sam said ''we have to go tell Jacob we will be back tomorrow'' Billy rolled to the door and said ''son'' Jacob ignored him Billy muttered ''I love you I will never stop loving you son never it's for the best I will see you tomorrow'' he rolled away and Sam helped him to the truck. He looked at the busted window and Jacob sat on the hospital bed with his knees curled up to his face he was rocking back and forth sniffling. Billy knew his son was crying he had not cried since he was seven when his mother died Billy said ''I love you my child'' he and the pack drove off.**

 **Jacob heard Emmett come in through the broken window he mumbled ''go away'' Emmett said ''can't do that babe.'' He got into the bed with him and held him and Jacob snuggled up to him and mumbled ''my family hates me'' Emmett said ''no they don't they want you home too pup do you want to hurt human's at home.'' Jacob shook his head no and Emmett said ''your vampire side is just too unpredictable baby I know you want to go home but you can't I will make you feel comfortable here I promise even Rose will.'' Jacob mumbled ''no she won't she hates me'' and fell asleep on his chest. Rose mumbled ''I don't hate him I just like picking on him'' she climbed on the other side of the pup and wrapped her arms around him too and watched him sleep. Emmett smirked softly and kissed Jacob's head and kissed Rose's hand.**

 **The next day**

 **Rose was laying with Jacob reading a magazine Emmett was downstairs playing a video game with Jasper. Jacob woke up and Rose said ''finally the mutt wakes up.'' Jacob's vampire side came out he growled and the Cullen's and Bella heard a crash and they looked outside and Rose landed on her feet she growled ''what the hell'' Jacob growled ''don't call me a mutt leech.'' Rose smirked and Jacob growled and Emmett walked out and growled ''stop it you two! Right now!'' he yelled. Rose and Jacob stopped dead in their tracks Emmett growled ''you two will act nice to each other Rose stop calling Jacob Mutt and Jacob stop calling Rose a leech or bitch'' Jacob was about to ask that he said ''we are going to get along you two are mates act like it!'' Jacob walked over and looked up at him and said ''I'm sorry'' his eyes were still red and Emmett nodded and kissed his head and looked at Rose she huffed and muttered ''sorry'' and walked into the house.**

 **Jacob was eating human food he still had the same appetite from before he said ''thanks Esme.'' The mother of the coven grinned and said ''I'm glad you eat so much Bella only nibbles'' Bella grinned and said ''it's good Esme'' and Esme grinned and nodded and Bella said ''so Jake…'' Emmett walked in and Jacob full attention went from Bella to Emmett. Emmett said ''hey Jake'' Jacob grinned and said ''hi'' Emmett wrapped an arm possessively around the young teen Jacob hummed he kissed Emmett's cheek and laid his head on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett nuzzled the side of Jacob's neck Rose walked in and huffed and Emmett said ''Rose'' Rose muttered ''hey Jacob'' Jacob said ''Blondie'' Emmett kissed Rose's lips and Rose kissed him back Jacob frowned and Emmett muttered ''love you'' Rose said ''love you too.'' Emmett was pulled from Rose and he was kissed on the lips by Jacob. Emmett kissed him back and growled ''MINE'' grabbing the back of Jacob's head and kissing him harder. He pulled back and muttered ''wow'' Jacob grinned and Rose rolled her eyes and Jacob spit his tongue out. Emmett growled ''girl's quit it'' Rose smirked and Jacob squeaked ''I'm not a girl'' Emmett said ''well you sure are acting like one'' Jacob huffed. He mumbled ''whatever'' he looked away from Emmett Seth walked in and Jacob grinned and Seth said ''hi Jake'' he said ''want to go running'' Jacob nodded and Seth grabbed his hand and both Rose and Emmett growled. Seth frowned and said ''Jake'' Jacob wrapped an arm around Seth's shoulder's and nuzzled his cheek and Seth giggled and said ''quit it Jake let's go'' Jacob nodded and looked back at his mates and huffed and left with Seth. Emmett growled running after them to watch them.**

 **Seth and Jacob sighed softly sitting on the cliffs Seth said ''um what's it like to be part vampire.'' Jacob said ''I don't really notice I guess I have better eye sight then before like I can see every tiny thing hear everything in a 4-mile radius right now I can hear people in town doing things.'' Seth said ''what's it like to have a male mate and a female one'' Jacob hummed and said ''Em is so great'' he hummed softly picturing the huge bear like vampire. Seth said ''and the bitch'' Jacob looked at him and growled and Seth whined ''sorry'' putting his hands up and Jacob's eyes narrowed and he said ''she's ok don't call my mate a bitch'' Emmett smirked from his tree he was on. Jacob felt his presence Seth said ''so are you ok'' Jacob nodded and said ''I'm ok Sethie I thought it would be terrible but I'm starting to like blondie I enjoy fighting with her'' Seth rolled his eyes and said ''you three have a strange relationship'' shaking his head. Jacob shrugged and Seth said ''let me get home Paul's taking me to dinner tonight'' grinning. Jacob said ''are you ok with Paul'' Seth nodded and said ''he's a hot head to everyone but me'' grinning and kissed Jacob's cheek and said ''later Jake Emmett.'' The vampire in the tree smirked and said ''later kid'' jumping down when Seth changed and toke off towards La Push.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Jacob sighed softly he was being forced to sit outside the dressing room by Rosalie while she tried on outfits. She and Emmett wanted to take Jacob out to a club or something just to see if he could handle being around huge crowds of people. He was texting Emmett who got lucky in going to a men's clothing store. He was getting Jacob something to wear also. Rose stuck her head out and said ''hey dog can you zip me up'' Jacob said ''what about no name calling huh Blondie.'' Rose said ''Emmett said ''no calling you Mutt and I didn't'' she looked over her shoulder and Jacob was staring at her back. Rose smirked and said ''take a picture dog it will last longer'' the teenage hybrid turned red and he muttered ''bitch'' and Rose giggled in a sarcastic way. Jacob walked over and zipped the back of her black strapless dress. Jacob's eyes went to her shoulder's and Rose said ''what mutt'' and Jacob huffed and Rose rolled her eyes and pulled him close and said ''you're such a kid'' and kissed his lips and Jacob growled softly and Rose pulled back and smirked and said ''you're not a bad kisser for a dog'' and went back into the dressing room.**

 **That night**

 **Emmett looked at Jacob and Rose he had two sexy mates Jacob's hair was down and he was in a black sliver buttoned top two of the buttons were left opened he had on skinny jeans that showed off his ass. Rose's black dress went to her hips and she had on heels and her hair was in a side ponytail and curled. Emmett said ''wow'' Rose said ''I know he doesn't look like a poor dog right'' Emmett growled ''Rose'' Rose said ''what'' and grinned. Jacob pushed her walking past her and grabbed Emmett's arm and pulled him with him. Emmett kissed his head and said ''she doesn't mean it'' Jacob nodded and huffed.**

 **Jacob walk into the club in Seattle and smelled everything his grip tightened on Emmett's arm and Emmett looked down at him and said ''Jake.'' Jacob's eyes were changing he breathed in and let it out slowly Emmett watched him and Rose did also his eyes turned slowly back to normal. Emmett muttered ''a newborn has never done that before'' Rose said ''well he's not a newborn technically'' Emmett nodded. Jacob grabbed Rose's hand and dragged her to the dance floor ''Work From Home'' blared from the speakers. Rose and Jacob started to dance with each other. Emmett watched them and growled softly and Rose pulled Jacob to her and kissed his lips. Emmett growled and was there in an instant he muttered ''it's not nice to leave me out of the fun you two'' he grabbed Jacob's shirt and kissed the younger teen harder and Jacob whimpered and kissed him back.**

 **Sorry short Chapter Sex scene coming up next.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

 **Emmett was thankful the family had gone out on a hunting trip because he wanted to be alone with his mates and he had Jacob pinned to the wall before the teen knew what hit him. Jacob's eyes turned red and he growled and pushed Emmett to the bed and growled ''MINE.'' Rose felt a little left out but Jacob looked at her and pulled her to them and kissed her lips and was straddling Emmett the bigger vampire was ripping the hybrid's shirt off Emmett growled ''too much clothes'' he flipped them over making Jacob go flat on his back and he ripped off the jeans he had gotten him that day. Rose kissed his lips and muttered ''I want to watch you fuck him Emmett'' Emmett felt slip a bottle in his hand and Emmett smirked and said ''well aren't you prepared'' kissing her Rose sat on Jacob's chest and Jacob watched her strip while Emmett fingered him he gasped when Emmett added two fingers'. Emmett growled the pup was a virgin he looked and Rose had Jacob's arms pinned above his head and she said ''no touching puppy'' she had on nothing but a bra and thong on now and Jacob was chomping at the bit to touch the blond. Jacob gasped when he felt Emmett's head enter him he whimpered. Rose said ''shh it's ok go slow Em for right now'' Emmett nodded and growled he was so tight he was trying not to thrust into the hot space.**

 **Rose kissed Jacob's neck and freed one hand rubbing Jacob's hard on he moaned and Rose said ''you're so hard puppy huh'' Jacob cried out when Emmett thrusted the rest of him inside. He stopped for a few seconds and Rose said ''are you ok'' Jacob nodded and whined ''move please, please move.'' Rose said ''you're so cute when you beg like the good little puppy that you are'' Rose turned and said ''go on you heard him he wants more'' Emmett smirked and pulled out and Jacob whined and Emmett thrusted back in. Jacob screamed and broke the headboard he was griping and Rose smirked licking down his neck and started to suck on the pup's nipple biting down Jacob cried out and Rose let his hands go Jacob slowly rubbed her thighs and Rose said ''shy'' Jacob turned red and Rose said ''you want to feel really good puppy'' Jacob nodded and gasped when Emmett thrusted into him another time he could feel him inside it felt so good he whimpered when Emmett stopped and Jacob felt something tight on his dick and he looked and Rose was riding him and then Emmett thrusted into him and Jacob screamed loudly and the window's broke Rose and Emmett looked at each other and Jacob whimpered ''don't stop don't please'' Rose kissed his lips and continued to ride the younger teen. Emmett grunted when Jacob got tighter Jacob gasped cumming hard enough to see black dots in his vision Rose bit down on his neck and growled ''MINE'' Emmett came deep inside the younger teen and Jacob was out like a light.**

 **Emmett and Rose looked at the window after cleaning the pup up Rose said ''that was interesting'' Emmett muttered ''maybe we should talk to Carlisle about this.'' Rose nodded and looked at the pup and climbed into bed with him and Jacob's head went to her chest and Rose ran her finger's though his hair and muttered ''you're not so bad pup.''**

 **Jacob woke up on Emmett's chest his ass hurt Emmett kissed his lips and Jacob kissed him back and Emmett heard Jacob's stomach growl he said ''let's go get you some food ok'' the pup nodded and said ''ok'' there was an outfit on the bed and Emmett said ''Rose got that out for you.'' Jacob turned red when he remembered last night Emmett said ''don't worry it was just you me and Rose last night no one knows well Edward knows since I'm rubbing it in his face that I fucked two people last night'' Jacob hit Emmett upside the head and Emmett whined ''ow why do you and Rose do that'' Jacob growled ''because your stupid!'' embarrassed. Rose said ''what's happening now'' and Jacob squeaked ''Emmett keeps thinking about last night knowing Edward can hear him'' Rose growled and Emmett said ''I'm going to go hunting later loves'' kissing their cheeks and taking off at lightning speed. Rose and Jacob walked downstairs and Edward was on the sofa with Bella. Jacob turned red and Edward said ''I won't tell or tease you make my brother and sister happy so let's get along.'' Jacob stared at him and nodded and Edward said ''I can't hear your thought's anymore it's strange.'' Rose thought about what happened last night and Edward muttered ''he broke a window'' Jacob said ''huh'' Rose said ''when we were having sex a window broke'' Jacob said ''I didn't do it'' Rose said ''let's think about it and talk about it later ok let's just get you something to eat alright'' and Jacob nodded slowly following his mate to the kitchen were Esme was fixing him a plate filled with food.**

 **Emmett walked in when they were in the living room Rose was leaning on Jacob while the pup was watching TV. Rose was reading a magazine it was peaceful until Rose said ''wow I would have never thought a mutt would be so comfortable'' Jacob growled and Rose smirked and Emmett growled ''Rose!''**


End file.
